This invention relates to implements for cleaning windows and other surfaces.
Cleaning implements for windows are popularly known as "squeegees." A typical squeegee includes a blade made from a soft material (such as rubber or a sponge) mounted to an elongated handle. In use, the user grasps the handle, and positions the blade against the surface of the window (which has been moistened with water or a cleaning solution), and pulls or pushes the handle to move the blade either vertically or horizontally across the surface.